Birds of a Feather
by Suffering Angel
Summary: "Maybe I'm just an unlikable person", Billy muttered. Teddy gritted his teeth, relating to those words more than he cared to admit.


I don't own Young Avengers

* * *

**_Birds of a Feather_**

Teddy Altman had issues. He was well aware of that, ever since being popular stopped being about who had the most action figures and started being about who had the most girls' phone numbers on his cell-phone, about who had more muscles or more money and a shiner car, or a more expensive boom-box or just the guy who knew a guy who knew someone.  
Or something. It was complicated.

Teddy wasn't any of those things, sans perhaps 'complicated'. Highschool was a barren wasteland of solitude and loneliness until the day he decided to throw away the one thing he already had - himself, and became someone else. Teddy knew he wasn't accepted for himself, but being accepted at all was such a unique experience he didn't ever want to go back to the way it used to be.  
But then he made a mistake, the mistake of thinking he could open up to someone and not regret it.  
The good news were that it _didn't_ go back to the way it was. The bad news were it was even worse, and for all his intelligence and knowing he wasn't the one in the wrong, Teddy couldn't help but think it was all his fault after all, a quality he had to him that made people dislike him and act that way towards him. He was just about ready to lose hope and give up on himself, but then- but then Iron Lad found him, added him to his group of people that were just like him, and then-  
Then Teddy met Billy Kaplan, and realized that in more ways than one, the boy truly was magical.

"I'm gay", was part of Billy's introduction to the team. He hunched his shoulders, eyes darting from one face to the other, as though waiting for the storm to hit. Teddy of course knew why. The rumors about Billy's orientation were closer to a school fact everyone knew the credibility of, and cost him his social life once they began spreading. Had it been Teddy, he most likely would've swallowed it, kept it hidden, denied it in the hopes it wouldn't happen again, yet here Billy was, declaring it to the three of them without any "kidding!" looming in the horizon. And to Teddy's surprise - he wasn't burned for it.

"Do you take 'no' for an answer?" Eli asked, the first to respond. He looked at Billy with a quirked brow but there was no sense of hostility, maybe a bit of awkwardness, one Billy mirrored when he shrugged..

"So long as you say it with _words_ and not your _fists_..."

"Then we're good." Eli concluded, not knowing how else to reply to that downright tragic statement. It seemed, however, they weren't to dwell on it.

"...besides, no offense, Eli, but you're not really my type."

"That... actually upsets me, for some reason."

Nate was the next to respond.  
"I forgot that's still a 'thing' in this time-period." He said, seeming a bit uncomfortable but otherwise docile.  
That left Teddy, who wasn't sure how to reply to what seemed to be quite the intimate confession. The longer he stalled, however, the more distressed Billy seemed, the more desperate he was for- for _Teddy's approval_. A peculiar sensation spread through Teddy. That never happened before, but even before the fact he _was_ ok with it - who was he to judge, to reject others who only wanted to be true to themselves and honest with those around them?

"We're good." He said finally, a warm, honest if bashful smile on his lips. The two words, two mere syllables seemed to be magical because Billy deflated, seeming at once drained and relieved.

"Thanks."

Teddy would later wonder where Billy got the courage to do that. To expose himself, leave himself bare, vulnerable to their scrutiny. Especially in light of what he had to put up with daily in school, Teddy honestly couldn't wrap his mind around what drove Billy to do that. Of course, it worked out for him, Teddy reminded himself and felt something not unlike hope bubble inside him.  
What was it Billy said soon after that?

_"I don't mind being different, that's just who I am. It's other people who have a problem with it._"

They were words Teddy himself barely even thought let alone said out loud, but to have someone else say it, with such apparent conviction... maybe...  
Maybe one day he could be like that too, he thought and let his thoughts wander, always circling around that one amazing guy called Billy Kaplan.

Of course, even the most stalwart of men and women were still human, and could only put up with so much before they cracked. Billy was no different.  
It wasn't the first time Billy brooded during a training session. Several times before he showed up in a foul mood, sometimes even with a bruise or two, so Teddy wasn't really surprised when his friend seemed aloof and upset, and more than a bit distracted. He was getting better at not letting that affect his performance during training, but just because he wasn't zapping anyone didn't mean he should be left alone to wallow in... whatever it was he was obviously wallowing in, Teddy thought, and was relieved to see he wasn't alone in thinking that.  
Nate tried to pry gently and offered support, only to be kept at an arm's length with a distant smile on Billy's lips.  
Eli, of course, approached the mess with the grace of a stampeding rhino, and was likely to make things worse if not for the fact he was distracting enough to make Billy think of something else for a moment.  
It was enough to create an opening, made Billy feel approachable enough for Teddy to try for himself when the chance presented itself.

"Hey", he greeted casually and sat down next to Billy. Nate and Eli were conveniently away enough to create pleasant background noises without actually interfering. The greeting drew Billy out of his thoughts and he smiled briefly, the gesture making Teddy's insides flutter pleasantly for a moment. He was reminded of the catch-phrase saying one looked better when smiling, and had to agree. But that was why he was there, after all - to turn that frown upside down, he thought and braced himself.

"What, is it _your_ turn to try and cheer me up, now?" Billy asked wearily, and Teddy couldn't blame him.

"Three strikes and we're out, but be careful, then the teams switch and _you_'ll have to console _us_."  
He was rewarded with a blank stare.

"Hate to break it to you, but sports-metaphors really aren't the way to my heart."

"I'll win you over yet, regardless."

For a brief moment there was something to the way Billy looked at Teddy, a sort of bitter longing, but he looked away before Teddy could decipher it.

"That aside..." Teddy said after a moment, disliking the silence that fell over them, uncomfortable and heavy. "If you do want to talk about it, I'll listen. It's not good to keep things to yourself, least of all in our line of work."

Billy nodded. He knew all that, of course, but didn't feel like he could confide in the others - not until Teddy came up to him. There was something to the way he looked at Billy, something to the way he leaned towards him, looking honestly interested and worried. Finally Billy nodded and frowned at the ground. Teddy thought he too had failed, but then-

"I'm going to go on a limb here and assume me coming out to you guys wasn't the first time _you_ heard about it."

At the look Billy gave him, weary and tired, Teddy hesitated before nodding.  
"It's practically a school fact. Widespread and undeniable."

Billy pursed his lips into a thin line.  
"Not surprising, given our school's rumor-mill."

Teddy could only nod sadly, all the while trying to see where Billy was going with this. He preferred to bide his time though, and so quietly watched Billy toy with his staff.

"Whenever something like that spreads, you have three groups of people, divided by how they react. First, there's the haters. The people who didn't like you before. They get one more reason to come after you and that's that. Then there's the majority, the people who didn't even know you existed. They get another reason to stay away, if only because they're scared of the haters. Then, at last, there are the people who liked you, were your friends... or at least..."  
The words came to an abrupt stop and Billy looked down, a pained look on his face.

"Were _supposed_ to be."

Teddy suddenly felt out of breath. Yes, he knew _that_ feeling, he thought, brows knitting into a frown. He said nothing, though, waiting for Billy to continue in that low, defeated tone of voice.

"After word spread about me, I lost a lot of so-called _friends_." He spat. "I always knew that'd happen, that's why I kept quiet about it. I knew people'd be put off by it. But at the same time, I hoped people could see beyond it... like you guys did." He glanced at Teddy before looking away again.  
"A handful of people did, if only because we were all outcasts together, and I thought it was enough. But then..."

Billy hunched his shoulders and pulled one of his knees up.  
"But then I _zapped _Kessler right in front of my two 'best friends'."

Something sank inside Teddy. If he stopped to think about it, Billy did seem lonelier at school than before, and now he understood why.

"One stopped talking to me altogether. Pretends I'm air, non-existent. And if you think _that_'s harsh, the other one starts screaming and runs away, yelling at me to not hurt her."  
His foot met the floor again. He pulled off his forehead-plate, suddenly feeling constricted and weighed down by it. Teddy watched his hair stick out awkwardly but couldn't even smile.

"I get that, somehow. I mean, _this_?" He held up a hand and let it be covered with a blue glow before the glow broke into electricity. Billy frowned.  
"How can you _not_ be scared of it? Of _me_? _I_'m scared of me!" He exclaimed and ran his hand through his hair, fingers tugging on the dark strands in frustration. Teddy wanted to say something, object to that statement, he even opened his mouth to speak, but before he actually could Billy deflated again, seeming more miserable than a moment ago.

"But what if that's just an _excuse_?" He muttered darkly almost in resignation and held a hand to his forehead. "What if it just gave them comfortable _excuses_ to bail? 'Oh, he's an outcast homo, oh, he has scary mutants powers'..." His teeth dug into his lower lip. "You'd think _statistically _at least one or two would still stick around, right? _One_, is that so much to ask for?!" He demanded, the outburst catching Teddy by surprise. He stared at Billy, and actually winced when that bitter, almost hateful snarl twisted his features.

"Unless, of course, it's not _them_ - it's _me_."  
A sigh left him, taking most of the fight out of him.  
"Maybe I'm just an unlikeable person."

The statement felt final, and true enough, Billy remained silent after that, leaving that as his monologue's took a moment to study him, in the meanwhile choosing his words. There was so much he wanted to say, to blame everyone else, to say they were stupid and petty and _blind_. But somehow, he didn't think it would make that sad look go away from Billy's face. They didn't need more anger and hate. No, what they needed - what _Billy_ needed was the opposite, that much Teddy knew. He pursed his lips, staring down at the fists he unclenched. It was magical, but somehow, Billy always managed to say and do the things Teddy needed the most, always helping him without even meaning to. Now Billy was in need, and it was up to Teddy to return the favor. How amazing it was, then, that as soon as he let go of his anger, it became oh so very clear what he had to do. Body laxing, he turned to look at Billy, a peculiar warmth blooming inside him.

"_I_ like you."

Brown eyes widened at the words, three in total, spoken in a soft voice. Billy stared at Teddy, for a long moment uncertain if he heard right. Teddy on his part did his best to meet his gaze, managing to hold long enough for Billy to slide out of shock and into the beginning of acceptance. Then, Teddy looked away with his best shrug.

"But what do I know, I'm just a _freak_."

Glancing at Billy from the corner of his eye, Teddy saw him huff softly before a tender smile rose to his lips.

"Eh. You're not so bad." He responded, finally seeming a bit at ease. It let Teddy relax too, and he realized he missed Billy's smile. Billy's honest smile.

"Good enough for you to have lunch with me tomorrow?" He asked, amazed by his own courage and dare. It seemed to help further, however, because Billy grinned, seeming genuinely excited at the prospect.

"As long as you're willing to associate yourself with me."

"You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be, Kaplan, get over yourself." Teddy teased, only to let go of the playful charade the next moment. "I'm more than willing, I'd _like _that."

A quiet moment passed, the silence finally feeling calm and comfortable.

"It's a date, then." Billy muttered and put his forehead plate back on before turning to look at Teddy again. "And Ted?"

"Hm?" Teddy blinked, giddy as he waited the words that accompanied that small, bashful smile.

"Thanks."

It was amazing how that one word felt so rewarding and made Teddy's chest swell with happiness - but it did.

"You're very welcome."


End file.
